Inner Battle
by Chinqcha
Summary: What if the Power puff girls suddenly turned evil, under control by Him? Professor John Utonium is desperate, so together with the other survivers he re-creates the Rowdy Ruff boys. What other way is there then to fight Evil with evil?(Rated R to be save)
1. Epilogue

By **Chinqcha **

_**"Inner Battle"**_

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own the PPG, nor do I own the RRB.

**Summary  
**What if the Power puff girls suddenly turned evil, under control by Him? Professor John  
Utonium is desperate, so together with the other survivers he re-creates the Rowdy Ruff boys.  
What other way is there then to fight Evil with evil?

**Author notes**  
If I make any mistakes, in numbers, words, whatever, I'm sorry. I haven't seen the PPG in along  
time, nor have I seen the new episodes with the RRB. The PPG and RRB are fifteen in this fanfic.

**_

* * *

___****CHAPTER ONE  
EPILOGUE **

_**

* * *

**_

Townsville.

**It had been a lovely town. What had happened? Nobody had suspected it. The beloved Power  
puff girls. How could this have happened? Everything was a mess now. Blood, on the ground,  
the scent of it hovering in the air. The destruction. There was no building even standing,  
anymore.**

_Oh, Power puff girls. Come back to us._

**They knew it was September.  
Yet, no one remembered the day anymore.**

"Wow."  
"We're back?"  
"Seems like it."

Three pairs of eyes flew open. Red, dark blue, dark green. "What happened?" One of them  
asked, before settling his eyes on the people surrounding him. "Wha-" Before he could say  
anything more, someone quickly hugged him, and his brothers. "Woa, dude. Watch the hair."  
One other said, before they all broke free. "Who the hell are y-Pops?" Three boys, teenagers  
even, stared at the ape, they had called 'Pops' a long time ago. He seemed so old now, grey.

Mojo Jojo had indeed changed. Not for the better either. His eyes looked tired, and he had  
wrinkles. "My boys." He said. "You have finally been re-created! And therefor, my boys, you  
are back! And now you're back my boys, you can help us, because I, Mojo Jojo, really need  
your help. And since you are my boys, I, Mojo Jojo can ask for your help!" The three boys  
looked at him, utterly confused. "Yeah-" "Uh-" "Whatever."

"Mojo, I think your confusing them." Came another voice, as they all looked at a man. Professor  
John Utonium. "Look!" The one with the blue eyes yelled. "It's those Power puff sissies father!"  
The one with the green eyes glared, before pouding his fist in his hand. "Let's get 'em!" All  
three began hovering mid-air

"No!" Mojo said, as all three looked at him, and the one with the red eyes adjusted his red cap.  
"Why not, Pops?" He asked, glaring at the Professor. "Those sissies of him killed us years ago!  
Where are they anyway? We wanna return the favor." He spat.

"No. Utonium re-created you together with me, Mojo Jojo-" He was about to do the long  
version why, but then decided against it, seeing the glares send his way. "My boys, we re-  
created you because the Power puff girls.. have turned evil." At that information, the three boys,  
known as the _Rowdy ruff boys_, raised their eyebrow.

"Ain't that good for us?" The boy with the blue eyes, and dressed in a blue t-shirt and black  
baggypants, asked. He was called Boomer. "Yeah." The boy with the red eyes asked, also  
dressed in a t-shirt, only red, with black baggypants. Brick. The boy with the green eyes just  
nodded, dressed in a green t-shirt with black baggypants, as he crossed his arms, a nasty scowl  
on his face. Butch.

Mojo sighed, as the Professor looked away. "It would have been, if they were working for me."  
Mojo muttered, before looking at his boys. "The Power puff girls have destroyed whole  
Townsville. Under control by _Him._ We don't know how it actually happened. And even if  
someone did, they have forgotten. It has allready been a year. We are all living underground."

Just then, the boys really looked around. They noticed it was dark, and most people had the  
clothes they had been wearing, torn. Some even had blood all over theire faces, and scars.  
Many, hideous scars. Even if the boys were evil, they felt sorry for them. They knew for sure  
they would have never done it. Or would they? They only knew, that they wouldn't do it now.

Brick faced Mojo, understanding now why they had been re-created again. "Whaddo ya want  
us to do, Pops?" Professor Utonium looked at them, almost sadly. "Are you willing to help us?"  
He asked, as all the three Rowdy's nodded.

"Then." The Professor stood up, and now they had seen he had been sitting down. The  
Professor looked at them, before his eyes glazed over, obviously not happy with what he was  
about to say.

"We want you to..to kill them."


	2. Changed

**By Chinqcha**

_**"Inner Battle"**_

**Disclaimer  
**Nope, I still don't own 'em.

**Summary  
**What if the Power puff girls suddenly turned evil, under control by Him? Professor John Utonium is desperate, so together with the other survivers he re-creates the Rowdy Ruff boys. What other way is there then to fight Evil with evil?

**Author notes  
**If I make any mistakes, in numbers, words, whatever, I'm sorry. I haven't seen the PPG in along time, nor have I seen the new episodes with the RRB. The PPG and RRB are fifteen in this fanfic.

_

* * *

_**_CHAPTER TWO  
CHANGED

* * *

_  
Townsville.**

Is this even the beautiful town we all knew and loved?

**Was it even September? **

_"Mr. Quackers.." _

Squeak. Squeak.

A bright smile came upon the lips of the man who had created all this havoc - _Him_. Looking at the item in his hand, his rubber duck, he seemed to be thinking. "Indeed, Mr. Quackers," He then muttered softly, after a couple more 'Squeaks'. "It seems like the Professor and Mojo Jojo are working together now," His feminine voice was carried all across the large bathroom he was in.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys. They are no match for _my_ little girls, are they?" _Squeak. Squeak, squeak. _"I knew it!" He said, gleefully. He rose, before wrapping a towel around his waist, still gleefully as he drifted off to see _'his little girls'. _

He spotted the blue one, before smiling widely once more. "Hello dear," He greeted, before Bubbles' head bounced up from the drawing. "Hi!" She chirped happily, before turning around to face him.

And if you weren't _Him_, you would have fainted allready.

Bubbles' eyes were so dark, that it could easily be described as black - Yet, there was still a tint of blue in it. If you traveled further down her face, wich had been angelic when she had been younger, you could see that her lips were painted black. The smirk on her lips could have easily been that off Buttercup, or maybe even worse. Her hair was still in two, long pigtails, but the end of the tips were black.

"Where are your sisters, dear?" Bubbles shrugged, before returning towards her drawing. After a while, she looked up again. "What should I use for the blood? Just red, or a darker red?" _Him_ smiled. "Forget the drawing for a while love," He gazed around. "I have something important to tell you and your sisters," Bubbles nodded silently, before standing up and following _Him_ outside, to where they saw the destruction made towards the beloved Townsville.

There, they also saw the green puff. "BC!" Bubbles called, crossing her arms and having a frown on her face. Buttercup snarled, before turning around, not very pleased that someone had interupted her training session. Wich mainly involved destroying Townsville even more.

Her own eyes were just as dark as Bubbles' eyes, only there was a tint of green in them to. Just like Bubbles, her lips were painted black. There was a scowl on her face as big as Townsville once was. Her hair was still shoulderlength, maybe having grown one or two inces. The tips of her hair were painted to, only white instead of black.

"What the fuck do you want, BB?" She hissed, before her eyes went towards _Him_, who was frowning. "Oh," She muttered, looking down. "That's okay, dear. Where's your other sister?" _Him_ asked, before his eyes went to something that moved.

His frown deepened. "A mortal," Bubbles and Buttercup's heads snapped towards where Him was gazing at. "Want us to get rid of _it_?" Bubbles asked, sneering now. Buttercup smirked, obviously in the mood to kill someone. Him smiled. "Yes, you do that,"

Buttercup was the first to fly away, before Bubbles went after her. The 'mortal', a female, had seen them now, before she tried to run away. Bubbles smirked. "I like a good chase." She commented, after she caught up with Buttercup, who snarled. "I don't." With that, Buttercup flew down, infront of the female who was now as white as a ghost, scared.

"Boo." Buttercup taunted, before the female screamed and turned around, only to be faced with Bubbles, who smiled sweetly. Ofcourse fake. "It ain't wise to show your face infront of us." Buttercup said, before walking over towards her. "I-i-i'm s-s-sorry, B-b-butter-c-cup!" The woman stuttered, backing away. "I w-w-won't d-do it a-again!" Bubbles gave a cold laugh. "No, 'cos you'll be dead." The woman screamed once again. "N-no, p-p-please! H-have mercy!"

"Mercy is for the weak!" Came another voice, as both Bubbles and Buttercup looked up, only to be met by a red beam. They both jumped backwards, and the beam hitted the woman in the chest, as she fell down on her knees, and then backwards, on the ground.

The woman's eyes were wide, staring right back at them in ultimate horror. The blood gusted out of her, like a fountain -- And soon, the woman was laying in her own puddle of blood.

Dead.

Buttercup looked extremely annoyed. "Fuck you, BS!" She suddenly snapped, head upwards as she stared accusingly at Blossom, who was smirking down at her. "There goes my fun!" She continued, as Bubbles snarled, before seeing some of the blood had splattered all over her shirt. "There goes my shirt!" She snapped, also staring accusingly at Blossom.

Blossom shrugged. "They weren't exactly clothes I would wear anyway, BB. So, I don't really care." She said in a calm voice, ignoring the glare filled with hatred wich was send in her way. Blossom crossed her arms, giving the woman one last glance with her dark eyes, wich looked just like Bubbles' and Buttercup, only with a tint of red in it. "She wasn't worth my beam. Stupid human." She flicked a strand of her red hair, the tips painted black, away out of her empty eyes, as she smirked at Buttercup again, black lips parting to speak. "She wasn't much fun at all."

The Power puff girls had changed. Not for the best either.

"Oh, but you will get your fun, Buttercup." drawled _Him_'s voice suddenly, from above them. "Because I have news," All three Power puff girls turned to lissen to him. "From my trusty sources, I have heard that the Rowdy Ruff Boys are back," The three Power puff girls stared at him, as he waited for any comments.

None came.

"Oh right." _Him_ suddenly realised. "I erased that memory, didn't I?" He waved his hand, or claw rather, at them as they all winced and bent over. Flashes of the Rowdy ruff boys came into their mind, but only the parts where the Rowdy ruff boys had beaten them.

"What the fuck? How could they have beaten us?" Blossom suddenly snapped, not at all acting like the calmest of the three anymore. "Nobody can!" Buttercup snarled, as Bubbles frowned. "I'm actually wondering how they went away." She said, not at all acting like the dumb blonde they thought she was.

_Him_ shuddered of the memory where his little girls had to act_ nice_ towards the boys. "That doesn't matter now, really." He muttered. "But, they work for the mortals underground. And we don't like mortals, now do we?"

"They're disgusting," Blossom commented, as Buttercup and Bubbles nodded. _Him_ smiled, before seeing Bubbles frowning and looking around her. "What is it dear?" He asked, as Bubbles shrugged. "I can sense a great power somewhere, but we don't have to worry. It's no match against us," She said, adding the last part when seeing Blossom frown at her.

"Can we go smash they're heads in?" Buttercup asked eagerly, obviously meaning the Rowdy ruff boys, again. _Him _smiled even wider. "Ofcourse dear! Just be carefull," He added, actually pretending he cared.

And ofcourse he didn't.

Blossom and Buttercup nodded, before speeding off towards where they thought the Rowdy ruff boys were. Bubbles, for the first time that day, smiled brightly at him. "Don't worry, dad! We will!" She told him, before quickly speeding off after her sisters.

But where were they heading?

To their victory, or to their doom?_**

* * *

**_

**__**Eh, kinda short. Anyway, see the big blue button there? Yes? Then press on it and review, please? :D 

**To my reviewers.** I love you. Haha. Just read on. :)

**Hairy Gregory** Yes, indeed. It was a dramatic start. But, that was necessary for this tale. Many things have happened since the Rowdy Ruff boys had been killed. And of course the professor would never say against someone to kill his little girls - But, as I said before, many things have happened. Ofcourse, this will all be explained. Just wait and see. And to anwser your question; _Him_ got a little smarter. ;) Thanks for your review.

**Vivid-Thorn** Thanks! And ofcourse, the girls wouldn't turn evil just like that. It will all be explained in the following chapters. Just read on, eh? Thanks for your review.


End file.
